


The Gift

by SlowMercury



Category: Good Omens, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Antichrist At Large, Community: no_true_pair, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowMercury/pseuds/SlowMercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam needs help that only Hermione can provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

“I am in _so much trouble,_ ” Adam muttered, looking frantically up and down the aisles of the store. There were candles and candies and balls spun out of glass; there were music boxes, ribbons, and pens with glittery ink that could glow in the dark. Brian had assured him this was the right place to go, but now that he was here Adam had no idea what to do next.

Adam saw his salvation from the corner of his vision and threw himself at it. (Metaphorically, though Adam would consider physically as an option if salvation wasn’t feeling cooperative.) 

“You’ll help me, right?” he blurted. “You’re a girl, so you’ll know all about this!” He turned the full force of his pleading blue eyes on the girl who had just entered the store. 

She had brown, bushy hair that was escaping from a prim bun and a mildly irritated expression which didn’t lessen under the force of Adam’s puppy dog eyes. She also had an aura of magic, but Adam tried to ignore that. It wasn’t good to take advantage and learn other people’s secrets.

“Do I know you?” she asked in surprise.

“Not yet,” Adam said, smiling charmingly. “I’m Adam Young. You are?”

“Hermione,” the girl said, still eyeing him askance. 

“Hermione, I desperately need your help picking out a gift for a friend,” Adam said. “It’s Pepper’s birthday tomorrow, and I forgot and I need a good present or she’ll kill me, she’ll really kill me this time. Brian said this was the best place to go, but now I don’t know what to get her, so can you help me choose?”

“And you think,” Hermione said frostily, “that just because I’m a girl I’ll automatically know what your friend would like? You actually think all girls like the same things?”

“No,” Adam said honestly, a little puzzled by her hostility. “It’s just that, well, you kind of look like her – I mean, she’s shorter, and a redhead with flatter hair and a much stockier build than you, but you’re both cute, and you seem like you’re smart, angry and practical,” very practical, judging by Hermione’s clothes, “and so is she. And Pepper has a secret weakness for incomprehensible girly things and I bet you do too, or you wouldn’t be in this shop.” Hermione’s current expression of increasing annoyance only heightened her resemblance to Pepper. 

“Listen,” she started, “you can’t go around accosting random people for help because they’re ‘practical’ and ‘angry,’ even if you also think they’re ‘smart’ and ‘cute!’ ...Wait, you think I’m cute?” Hermione paused, seemed to hear what she’d just said, then began to laugh. “All right,” she said when she got her breath back. “I can’t promise that your friend Pepper’s taste will agree with mine, but I’ll help you pick.”

“Thanks,” Adam said gratefully. “You’re a lifesaver.” He beamed at his new friend. As often happened to viewers when Adam wasn’t paying attention to how hard he was smiling, Hermione was struck dumb for a moment, but she shook it off and smiled back. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Unfortunately, Pepper hated her present. She liked Hermione, though, so it still turned out okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2008 for the [no_true_pair community](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no_true_pair/).


End file.
